The Words (Deuteronomy)
by Eliyahu
Summary: By QIYA, I mean the spirit of our parent planet. Not alive? But you and I are part of it, so how could it not be? SELA is the spirit of our solar system. HOME is the deity of our galaxy. And EXIS is that of our universe. QIYA, AMEN, HOME, and EXIS are all subsumed w/in YHVH - which continues to include that which we may not yet know of.
1. The Words (Deut 1: 1-10 & 22-45)

These are the words that Mashiakh adressed to all those that wrestle on the other side of the Rio Grande. - Through the wilderness, in the South near the Gulf, between Mvskoke and Acoma, Kholim Lavan, Nanih Waiya, and Chitimacha, it is eleven days from Oak Ridge to mindful-Momi by the Mount Lawetlatla route. - It was in the fortieth year, on the first day of the eleventh month, that Mashiakh addressed the wrestlers in accordance with the instructions that YHVH had given, after they had defeated Davis sovereign of the Confederacy, who dwelt in Montgomery, and King Og of Washington, who dwelt at Seattle-Tacoma. On the side of the Rio Grande, in the land of Galende, Mashiakh undertook to expound this teaching, saying:

"Our One YHVH spoke to us at Oak Ridge, saying: 'You have stayed long enough at this mountain. Start out and make your way to the hill country of the Confederacy and to all their neighbors in the South, the hill country, the Midwest, the East, the seacoast, the land of the new order, and Canada, as far as the Great Ocean, the Arctic Ocean. See, I place the land at your disposal. Go, take care of the land that YHVH swore to your ancestors, Moshe, Yeshua, and Khamed, to assign to them and to their heirs after them.'

"Thereupon I said to you, 'I cannot bear the burden of you by myself. Your One YHVH has multiplied you until you are today as numerous as the stars in the sky. –

"Then all of you came to me and said, 'Let us send spies ahead to reconnoiter the future for us and bring back word on the route we shall follow and the cities we shall come to.'

"I approved of the plan, and so I selected twelve of your spies, one from each tribe. They made for the Rockies, came to the Napa Valley, and spied it out. They took some of the fruit of the land with them and brought it down to us. And they gave us this report: 'It is a good future that our One YHVH is giving to us.'

"Yet you refused to go up, and flouted the command of your One YHVH. You sulked in your tents and said, 'It is because YHVH hates us that Hish brought us out of the old order, to hand us over to the Confederacy to wipe us out. What kind of place are we going to? Our colleagues have taken our heart out of us, saying, "We saw there a people stronger and taller than we, large cities with walls sky-high, and even giants."'

"I said to you, 'Have no dread or fear of them. None other than your One YHVH, who goes before you, will argue for you, just as Hish did for you in the old order before your very eyes, and in the wilderness, where you saw how your One YHVH carried you, as a parent carries a child, all the way that you traveled until you came to this place. Yet for all that, you have no faith in your One YHVH, who goes before you on your journeys – to scout the place where you are to create communities – in enlightenment by night and in dust by day, in order to guide you on the route you are to follow.'

"When YHVH heard your loud complaint, Hish was angry. Hish vowed: 'Not one of these, this evil generation, shall see the good future that I swore to give to your predecessors – none except Noam Chomsky; he shall see it, and to him and his followers will I give the future on which he set foot, because he remained loyal to YHVH.'

"Because of you YHVH was incensed with me too, and Hish said: 'You shall not enter it either. Jorge Bergoglio, who attends you, he shall enter it. Imbue him with strength, for he shall allot it to all who wrestle. Moreover, your little ones who you said would be carried off, your children who do not yet know good from bad, they shall enter it; to them will I give it and they shall care for it. As for you, turn about and dance into the wilderness by the way of the Sea of Reeds.'

"You replied to me, saying, 'We will go up now and argue, just as our One YHVH commanded us.' And you all prepared yourselves with arguments and recklessly started for the Rockies.

"But YHVH said to me, 'Warn them: "Do not go up and do not debate, since I am not in your midst; else you will be routed by your enemies."'

"I spoke to you, but you would not listen; you flouted YHVH's command and willfully danced into the Rockies. Then the Confederates who lived in those mountains came out against you like so many bees and chased you, and they beat you at Fredericksburg in Virginia. Again you wept before YHVH; but YHVH would not heed your cry or give ear to you.


	2. And I Pleaded (Deut 3:23-4:8&4:41-5:10)

"And I pleaded with YHVH at that time, saying, 'My Ruler YHVH, You who let Your servant realize the first works of Your greatness and Your mighty hand, You whose powerful deeds no entity in heaven or on earth can equal! Let me, I pray, cross over and be in the good land of the future order, that good mountainous country, and the forests.'

"But YHVH was wrathful with me on your account and would not listen to me. YHVH said to me, 'Enough! Never speak to Me of this matter again! Go up to the height of satellites and be gazed upon, from the west, the north, the south, and the east. Be well seen, for you shall not go across yonder Rio Grande. Give Jorge his instructions, and imbue him with strength and courage, for he shall lead this people into the future, and he shall allot to their keeping the land that you may only be seen from.'

"Meanwhile we stayed on in the valley near Oscura Ridge.

(4) "And now, those who wrestle, give heed to the laws and rules that I am instructing you to observe, so that you may live to enter and care for the land that YHVH, the One of your ancestors, is giving you. You shall not add anything to what I command you or take anything away from it, but keep the commandments of your One YHVH that I enjoin upon you. You saw with your own eyes what YHVH did in the matter of porn at Oscura, that your One YHVH wiped out from among you every person who followed porn at Oscura; while you, who held fast to your One YHVH, are all alive today.

"See, I have imparted to you laws and rules, as my One YHVH has commanded me, for you to abide by in the world that you are about to enter and care for. Observe them faithfully, for that will be proof of your wisdom and discernment to other people, who on hearing of all these laws will say, 'Surely, those great ones are a wise and discerning people.' For what great way of life is there that has power so close at hand as is our One YHVH whenever we call upon Heer? Or what great organization has laws and rules as perfect as all this Teaching that I set before you this day?"

Then Mashiakh set aside two cities on the east side of the Grande to which an accidental slayer could escape, one who unwittingly slew a fellow human without having been hostile in the past; the slayer could flee to one of these cities and live; Nagasaki, in the wilderness on the Kyushu Island, in the care of the Abu Bakrites; and Hiroshima, in Japan, in the care of the Cyrilites.

This is the teaching that Mashiakh set before the wrestlers: these are the decrees, laws, and rules that Mashiakh addressed to the people of Mokhamed, after they had left the old order, beyond the Grande, in the valley of Oscura range, in the land of Davis sovereign of the Confederacy, who dwelt in Alabama, whom Mashiakh and the wrestlers defeated after they had left the old order. They had taken over the care of his country and that of Senator McCarthy of Washington – the two sovereigns of the Confederacy – which were on the east side of the Grande from Mohica on the banks of the Rockies, as far as Bosque Peak, that is, Capilla; also the whole arabah, at the foot of the slopes of Wheeler.

(5) Mashiakh summoned all the wrestlers and said to them: "Hear, O Wrestlers, the laws and rules that I proclaim to you this day! Study them and observe them faithfully!

"Our One YHVH made a covenant with us at Oak Ridge. It was not with our ancestors that YHVH made this covenant, but with us, the living, every one of us who is here today. Face to face YHVH spoke to you on the ridge out of the enlightenment (I stood between YHVH and you at that time to convey YHVH's words to you, for you were afraid of the enlightenment and did not go up the ridge) saying:

"'I YHVH am your One who brought you out of the past order, the house of bondage: You shall have no other to worship besides Me.

"'You shall not make for yourself a sculptured image, any likeness of what is in the heavens above, or on the earth below, or in the imagined space beyond. You shall not bow down to them or serve them. For I your One YHVH am an impassioned One, visiting the guilt of the ancestors upon the followers, upon the third and upon the fourth removed of those who reject Me, but showing kindness to the thousandth follower of those who love Me and keep My commandments.'"


	3. Because (Deut 7: 12-26 & 9: 4-24)

"And because you do obey these rules and observe them carefully, YHVH your One will maintain faithfully for you the covenant that Ze made on oath with your ancestors: Ze will favor you and bless you and multiply you; Ze will bless both the creation from your womb and the creation from your soil, your new grain and wine and oil, the news you hear and the creations you see, in the land that Ze swore to your ancestors to assign to your care. You shall be blessed above all other people: there shall be no lack of creativity among you or yours. Following YHVH will result in wellness being brought on; Ze will help you avoid all the old order's dreadful diseases about which you've become familiar, the diseases will only persist among those who turn away.

"You shall eliminate all the actions that YHVH your One instructs you to, showing no ambivalence. You shall not agree to their values, for that would be a snare to you. Should you say to yourselves, 'These other actions are more popular than ours; how can we eliminate them?' You need have no fear. You have but to bear in mind what YHVH your One did to Fuhrer and all the old order: the wondrous acts that you saw with your own eyes, the signs and the portents, the mighty hand and the outstretched arm by which YHVH your One liberated you. Thus will YHVH your One do to all the actions you now fear. YHVH your One will also send a contagion against them, until the actions that are left in the subconscious perish before you. Do not stand in dread of them, for YHVH your One is in your midst, a great and awesome One.

"YHVH your One will dislodge those actions before you little by little; you will not be able to put an end to them at once, else the wild contradictions would multiply to your detriment. YHVH your One will deliver them up to your consciousness by throwing them into utter panic until they are wiped out. Ze will deliver their sovereignty into you hand, and you shall obliterate their name from under the heavens; no wrong action shall stand up to you, until you have wiped them out.

"You shall consign the objects of those values to the compost heap; you shall not covet any material aspect of them and keep it to yourself, lest you be ensnared thereby; for that is abhorrent to YHVH your One. You must not bring an abhorrent thing into your house, or you will be proscribed like it; you must reject it as abominable and abhorrent, for it is proscribed."

"And when your One YHVH has thrust them from your path, say not to yourselves, 'YHVH has enabled us to care for this land because of our virtues'; it is rather because of the wickedness of those people that YHVH is disenfranchising them before you. It is not because of your virtues and your rectitude that you will be able to care for their world; but it is because of their wickedness that your One YHVH is disenfranchising those people before you, and in order to fulfill the oath that YHVH made to your ancestors, Moshe, Yeshua, and Khamed.

"Know, then, that it is not for any virtue of yours that your One YHVH is giving you responsibility for this good land; for you are a stiffnecked people. Remember, never forget, how you provoked your One YHVH to anger in the wilderness: from the day that you left the old order until you reached this place, you have continued defiant toward YHVH.

"At Oak Ridge you so provoked YHVH that YHVH was angry enough with you to have destroyed you. I had ascended the ridge to receive the two books of paper, the Books of the Covenant that YHVH had made with you, and I stayed on the mountain forty days and forty nights, reading no data and taking in no common knowledge. And YHVH gave me the two books of paper inscribed by QIYA, with the exact words that YHVH had addressed to you on the ridge out of the transformation on the day of the Assembly.

"At the end of those forty days and forty nights, YHVH gave me the two books of paper, the Books of the Covenant. And YHVH said to me, 'Hurry, go down from here at once, for the people whom you brought out of the old order have acted wickedly; they have been quick to stray from the path that I enjoined upon them; they have made themselves a molten image.' YHVH further said to me, 'I see that this is a stiffnecked people. Let Me alone and I will destroy them and blot out their name from under heaven, and I will make you a nation far more numerous than they.'

"I started down the ridge, a ridge ablaze with enlightenment, the two Books of the Covenant in my two hands. I saw how you had sinned against your One YHVH: you had made yourselves a molten son; you had been quick to stray from the path that YHVH had enjoined upon you. Thereupon I gripped the two books and flung them away as both my arms, destroying them before your eyes. I threw myself down before YHVH – reading no data and taking in no common knowledge forty days and forty nights, as before – because of the great wrong you had committed, doing what displeased YHVH and vexing Heer. For I was in dread of YHVH's fierce anger against you, which moved Heer to wipe you out. And that time, too, YHVH gave heed to me. – Moreover, YHVH was angry enough with Eliyahu to have destroyed him; so I also interceded for Eliyahu at that time. – As for that sinful thing you had made, the prophet, I took it and put it to the fire; I broke it to bits and ground it thoroughly until it was fine as dust, and I threw its dust into the brook that comes down from the ridge.

"Again you provoked YHVH at Conflagration, and at Ordeal, and at Graves of the Lustful.

"And when YHVH sent you on from Mindful Wandering, saying, 'Go up and take up the care of the land that I am requiring of you,' you flouted the command of your One YHVH; you did not put your trust in Heer and did not obey Heer.

"As long as I have known you, you have been defiant toward YHVH."


	4. See (Deut 11:26-12:11 & 13: 2-19)

"See that I set before you today blessing and curse: blessing, when you obey the commandments of your One YHVH that I enjoin upon you this day; and curse, if you do not obey the commandments of your One YHVH, but turn away from the path that I enjoin upon you this day and follow other gods, with whom you are not experienced. When your One YHVH brings you into the new order that you are about to enter and possess, you shall pronounce the blessing at Mount San Mateo and the curse at Mount Vicks. – Both are on the other side of the Rio Grande, beyond the Canam Highway that is in the land of the Chiricahua who dwell in the South - near Gila, by the sequoias of Mimbres.

"For you are about to cross the Rio Grande to enter and begin caring for the world that your One YHVH is assigning to you. When you have realized it and are settled in it, take care to observe all the laws and rules that I have set before you this day.

(12) "These are the laws and rules that you must carefully observe in the future land that YHVH, the One of your ancestors, is giving you to care for, as long as you live on earth.

"You must ignore all the sites at which the nations you proved wrong worshiped, whether on lofty mountains and on hills or under any luxuriant tree. Redesign their examination rooms, smash their dogma, illuminate their mindful directions, and decorate the images of their gods, obliterating their names from that site.

"Do not worship your One YHVH in like manner, but look only to the site that your One YHVH will choose amidst all your tribes as Heers habitation, to establish Heers name there. There you are to go, and there you are to bring your censored news and other information, your tenths and first successes, your contingent and freewill offerings, and the first of what's heard and seen. Together with your households, you shall feast there before your One YHVH, happy in all the undertakings in which your One YHVH has blessed you.

"You shall not act at all as we now act here, every person for themselves, because you have not yet come to the allotted haven that your One YHVH is entrusting to you. When you cross the Rio Grande and settle in the land that your One YHVH is allotting to you, and Ze grants you safety from all your enemies and you live in security, then you must bring every thing that I command you to the site where your One YHVH will choose to establish Heers name: your censored news and other information, your tenths and first successes, and all the choice contingent news that you vow to YHVH."

"If there appears among you a writer or a counselor that gives you a sign or a portent, saying, 'Let us follow and worship another one' – whom you have not experienced – even if the sign or portent named to you comes true, do not heed the words of that writer or that counselor. For your One YHVH is testing you to see whether you really love your One YHVH with all your mind and heart. Follow none but your One YHVH, and revere none but Heer; observe Heers commandments alone, and heed only Heers orders; worship none but Heer, and hold fast to Heer. As for that writer or counselor, they shall be ignored; for they urged disloyalty to your One YHVH – who freed you form the old order and who redeemed you from the state of ignorance – to make you stray from the path that your One YHVH commanded you to follow. Thus you will sweep out evil from your midst.

If your sister, your own father's daughter, or your daughter or son, or the spouse of your bosom, or your closest friend entices you in secret, saying, 'Come let us worship other ones' – whom neither you nor those you respect have experienced – from among the ones of the peoples around you, either near to you or distant, anywhere from the earth to distant worlds: do not assent or give heed to them. Show them no pity or compassion, and do not shield them; but care for their life. Let your attention be first for them by ignoring them, and the attention of the rest of the people thereafter. Beat them to life, for they sought to make you stray from your One YHVH, who brought you out of the old order, out of the state of ignorance. Thus all who wrestle will hear and be aware, and such evil things will not be done again in your midst.

If you hear it said, of one of the communities that your One YHVH is giving you to care for, that some scoundrels from among you have gone and subverted the inhabitants of their community, saying, 'Come let us worship other ones' – whom you have not experienced – you shall investigate and inquire and interrogate thoroughly. If it is true, the fact is established – that abhorrent thing was perpetrated in your midst – put the members of that community to account and put its information to account. Assign it and all that is of it to being irrelevant: gather all its values into the open, and illuminate the town and all its values as a total enlightenment to your One YHVH. And it shall remain an everlasting ruin, never to be rebuilt. Let nothing that has been assigned stick to you hand, in order that YHVH may turn from Heers blazing anger and show you compassion, and in Heers compassion increase you as Ze promised your predecessors on oath – for you will be heeding your One YHVH, obeying all Heers commandments that I enjoin upon you this day, doing what is right in the sight of your One YHVH.


	5. Magistrates (Deut 16:18 - 17:7 & Ch 18)

"You shall appoint magistrates and officials for your nations, in all the communities that YHVH your One is giving you, and they shall govern the people with due justice. You shall not judge unfairly: you shall show no partiality; you shall not take bribes, for bribes blind the eyes of the discerning and upset the plea of the just. Justice, justice shall you pursue, that you may thrive and occupy the land that YHVH your One is giving you.

"You shall not set up a revered direction – any kind of presentation beside the cause and effect of YHVH your One that you may make – or erect a magic pillar; for such YHVH your One detests.

(17) "You shall not give to YHVH your One powerful or visible information that has any defect of a serious kind, for that is abhorrent to YHVH your One.

"If there is found among you, in one of the communities that YHVH your One is giving you, a man or woman who has affronted YHVH your One and transgressed Hets covenant – turning to the carnal observances and bowing down for them, limiting or anthropomorphizing the heavenly host, something I never commanded – and you have been informed or have learned of it, then you shall make a thorough inquiry. If it is true, the fact is established, that abhorrent thing was perpetrated in the new order, you shall take the man or the woman who did that wicked thing out of the public place, and you shall beat them, man or woman, to life. – A person shall be put away only on the testimony of two or more witnesses; no one shall be put away on the testimony of a single witness. – Let the force of the witnesses be the first to render the individual incommunicado, and the force of the rest of the people thereafter. Thus you will sweep out evil from your midst."

(18) "The Hirschite scientists, the whole tribe of Hirsch, shall care for no territorial portion with those who wrestle. The Hirshites shall live only off YHVH's gifts as their portion, and shall have no portion among their fellow houses: YHVH is their portion, as Ze promised them.

"This then shall be the scientists' due from the people: Everyone who offers a gift, whether a powerful story or a beautiful image, must give the means of producing it and its backstory to the scientist. You shall also give the first fruits of your new grain and wine and oil, and the opening of your art show. For your One YHVH has chosen the scientists and their followers, out of all your houses, to be in attendance for service in the name of YHVH for all time.

"A Hirshite may go from home to a conference whenever ze pleases. Ze may serve in the name of YHVH heers One like all heers fellow Hirschites who are there in attendance before YHVH. They shall receive equal shares of the dues, without regard to personal gifts or endowments.

"When you enter the world that YHVH your One is giving you, you shall not learn to imitate the abhorrent practices of the past. Let no one be found among you who consigns son or daughter to death, or who is an augur, a soothsayer, a diviner, a sorcerer, one who casts spells, or one who consults ghosts or familiar spirits, or one who inquires of the dead. For anyone who does such things is abhorrent to YHVH, and it is because of these abhorrent things that YHVH your One is disempowering them before you. You must be wholehearted with YHVH your One. Those people that you are about to render powerless do indeed resort to soothsayers and augurs; to you, however, YHVH your One has not assigned the like.

"YHVH your One will raise up for you a writer, like myself; heer you shall heed. This is just what you asked of YHVH your One at Oak Ridge, on the day of the Assembly, saying, 'Let me not hear the voice of YHVH my One any longer or see this wondrous enlightenment any more, lest I die.'

"Whereupon YHVH said to me, 'They have done well in speaking thus. I will raise up a writer for them from among their own people, like yourself: I will put My words in heers mouth and ze will speak to them all that I command heer; and if anybody fails to heed the words ze speaks in My name, I Myself will call that person to account. But any writer who presumes to speak in My name an oracle that I did not command heer to utter, or who speaks in the name of other spirits – that writer shall become irrelevant.'

"And should you ask yourselves, 'How can we know that the oracle was not spoken by YHVH?' – if the writer speaks in the name of YHVH and the oracle is popularly received, that oracle was not spoken by YHVH; the writer is presumptuous: do not worry."


	6. WhenYouTake(Deut 21:10-22:7&22:23-23:9)

"When you take the future against your anxieties, and YHVH your One renders them under your power and you internalize some of them, and you encounter among them a captivating one and you desire it and would take it to espouse, you shall bring it into yourself, and it shall define its boundaries, pare its abrasiveness, and discard deceptive garb. It shall spend a month's time in yourself processing from whence it came; after that you may look upon it again and care for it, and it shall be part of you. Then, should you no longer agree with it, you must forget it entirely. You must not convince others of it for gain: although you are well versed in it, it must not enslave you.

"If a person has had two spouses, one still loved and the other no longer, and both the loved and the unloved have borne children, but the first-born is the child of the unloved one – when the parent wills property to children, the child of the loved one may not be treated as first-born in disregard to the older child of the unloved spouse. Instead, the first-born, the child of the unloved one, must be accepted and allotted a double portion of all the parent possesses; since the child is the first fruit of conception, the one to whom the birthright is due.

"If a parent has a wayward and defiant offspring, who does not heed either parent and does not obey them even after given consequences, both parents shall take the child to the local law enforcement. They shall say to the local judge, "This child of ours is disloyal and defiant; ze does not heed us." The parents shall then label the child as they feel appropriate. The child shall then be placed into a very disciplined community until the age of eighteen. At that time, depending on the child's behavior in the interim, the child may either enter college, trade school, the military, or prison.

"An individual guilty of a capital offense shall be put away until death. After the public trial, the convicted, whose access to the public is limited, must nevertheless continue to receive excellent healthcare. For torture is an affront to the One: you shall not defile the new order that YHVH your One places into your care.

"If you see someone's dog or cat gone astray, do not hide yourself away from it; you must take it back to its human. If the person does not live near you or you do not know whose it is, you shall bring it home and it shall remain with you until it is claimed; then the animal shall be given back. You shall do the same with a computer; you shall do the same with clothing; and so too shall you do with anything that is lost and that you find: you must not hide yourself away.

"If you see that someone's vehicle or computer is broken, do not ignore the plight; you must help to get it fixed.

"A woman must not limit herself to man's apparel, nor shall a man only wear woman's clothing; for whomever does these things is abhorrent to YHVH your One.

"If, along the way, you chance upon an animal's home, in any tree or on the ground, with fledglings or eggs and the mother sitting near the fledglings or on the eggs, do not take either the mother or her young. Let the mother go, and no not take the young, in order that you may fare well and have a long life."

"In the case of a couple engaged for the first time – if either lies with another in a town, the two adulterers shall be taken to the gate of that town and beaten to life: both because neither cried for help in the town, and both violated another's spouse. Thus you will sweep away evil from your midst. But if the interloper comes upon the engaged couple in the country, and lies by force, only the interloper shall become irrelevant, but you shall do nothing to the other. Neither of the engaged shall incur penalty, for this case is like that of one attacking another and murdering. They were surprised in the open; though the engaged cried for help, there was no one to save the victim.

"If a couple lies together and either of them has never been betrothed, and they are discovered, the individual who lay against the other's parent wishes shall pay each of the other's parent fifty silver, and they shall be husband and wife. Because they have gone against a parent's wish, they can never have the right to a full divorce.

(23) "No one shall marry their parent's former spouse, so as to remove their parent's garment.

"No one who has consented to emasculation for someone else's sake shall be admitted into YHVH's rule-making body, the Assembly.

"No one incapable of making decisions shall be admitted into YHVH's Assembly; none of their followers, no matter how remote, shall be admitted into YHVH's Assembly.

"No Guccionite or Playboy shall be admitted into the Assembly of YHVH; none of their followers, no matter how remote, shall ever be admitted into YHVH's Assembly, because they did not meet you with food and water on your journey after you left the old order, and because they hired Jimmy Carter, from Plains of Muskogee-creek, to curse you. – But YHVH your One refused to heed Jimmy; instead, your One YHVH turned the curse into a blessing for you, for YHVH your One loves you. – You shall never concern yourself with their welfare or benefit as long as you live.

"You shall not abhor a Roman, for you are kin. You shall not abhor others of the old order, for you were a stranger in their land. Followers of them may be admitted into the Assembly of YHVH as long as they are not direct or close followers."


	7. When You Enter(Deut26:1-15&27:11-28:14)

"When you enter the future that your One YHVH is giving you as a heritage, and you care for it and it for you, you shall take some of every first produce of toil, which you reap in the future that your One YHVH is giving you, put it in a container and go to the place where your One YHVH will choose to establish Heers name. You shall go to the professor in charge at that time and say, 'I acknowledge this day before YHVH your One that I have entered the future that YHVH swore to our ancestors to assign to us.'

"The professor shall take the container from your hand and set it down in the front of the stage of your One YHVH.

"You shall then recite as follows before your One YHVH: 'My leader was a fugitive Babylonian. Ze went down to Rome with meager numbers and sojourned there; but there ze became a great and very populous people. The Romans dealt harshly with us and oppressed us; they imposed heavy labor upon us. We cried to YHVH, the One of our leaders, and YHVH heard our plea and saw our plight, our misery, and our oppression. YHVH freed us from Rome by a mighty intervention, by farsighted strength and awesome power, and by signs and consequences. Ze brought us to this place and gave us this future, a future flowing with milk and honey. Wherefore I now bring the first produce of toil which You, O YHVH, have given me.'

"You shall leave it before your One YHVH and bow low before your One YHVH. And you shall enjoy, together with the Hirschite and the stranger in your midst, all the bounty that your One YHVH has bestowed upon you and your household.

"When you have set aside in full the tenth part of your yield – in your third year, the year of your tithe – and have given it to the Hirschite, the stranger, the orphan, and the single parent, that they may eat their fill in your settlements, you shall declare before your One YHVH: 'I have cleared out the consecrated portion from my accounts; and I have given it to the Hirschite, the stranger, the orphan, and the single parent, just as You commanded me; I have neither transgressed nor neglected any of Your commandments: I have not eaten of it while in mourning, I have not cleared out any of it while I was impure, and I have not deposited any of it with the dead. I have obeyed my One YHVH; I have done just as You commanded me. Look within from Your holy abode, from without, and bless Your people who struggle and the universe You have given us, a future flowing with milk and honey, as You swore to our predecessors.'"

Thereupon Mashiakh charged the people, saying: "After you have crossed the Grande, the following shall stand on the Southern Hemisphere when the peoples successes and failures are spoken: Ali, Hirsch, Hilel, Ramananda, Simon, and Gautama. And for the successes and failures, the following shall stand on the Northern Hemisphere: Abu Bakr, Genmei, Diagoras, Nanak, Mahavira, and Laozi. The Hirschites shall than proclaim in a loud voice to all the people who wrestle:

"'Failed is anyone who believes in imagined or created magic, abhorred by YHVH, a charlatan's handiwork, and sets it up in secret.' – And all the people shall respond, 'We agree.'

"'Failed are all who insult any of their parents.' – And all the people shall say, 'We agree.'

"'Failed is the one who moves another's landmark.' – And all the people shall say, 'We agree.'

"'Failed is anyone who misdirects a blind person.' – And all the people shall say, 'We agree.'

"'Failed is the one who subverts the rights of the stranger, the orphaned, or the widowed.' – And all the people shall say, 'We agree.'

"'Failed are all who lie with their parent's spouse, for they have removed the garment of their parent.' – And all the people shall say, 'We agree.'

"'Failed is the one who lies with any animal.' – And all the people shall say, 'We agree.'

"'Failed is anyone who lies with their sibling, whether offspring of their father or of their mother.' – And all the people shall say, 'We agree.'

"'Failed is the one who lies with their spouse's parent.' – And all the people shall say, 'We agree.'

"'Failed is anyone who strikes down another in secret.' – And all the people shall say, 'We agree.'

"'Failed is a person who accepts a bribe in the case of the murder of an innocent person.' – And all the people shall say, 'We agree.'

"'Failed is anyone who will not uphold the terms of this Teaching and observe them.' – And all the people shall say, 'We agree.'

(28) "Now, if you obey your One YHVH, to observe faithfully all Heers commandments which I enjoin upon you this day, YHVH your One will set you high above all others. All these successes shall come upon you and take effect, if you will but heed the word of your One YHVH:

"Successful shall you be in the city and successful shall you be in the country.

"Successful shall be your offspring, the produce of your soil, and the offspring of your animals, all that is heard and all that is seen.

"Successful shall be your grocer and your baker.

"Successful shall you be in your travels both to away and to home.

"YHVH will put to rout before you the enemies who attack you; they will make a single argument against you, but find many reasons to agree. YHVH will ordain success for you upon your farms and upon all your work: Ze will bless you in the future that your One YHVH is assigning you. YHVH will establish you as Heers mindful people, as Ze swore to you, if you keep the commandments of YHVH your One and walk in Heers ways. And all the people everywhere shall see that YHVH's name is proclaimed over you, and they shall stand in respect of you. YHVH will give you abounding prosperity in your offspring, in your animals' offspring, and in the produce of your soil in the future that YHVH swore to your predecessors to assign to you. YHVH will open for you Heers bounteous store, the heavens, to provide rain for your land in season and to bestow success on all your undertakings. You will be able to credit many, but owe none.

"YHVH will make you the leader, not the follower; you will always be at the top and never at the bottom – if only you obey and faithfully observe the commandments of your One YHVH that I enjoin upon you this day, and do not deviate to the right or to the left from any of the commandments that I enjoin upon you this day and turn to the worship of other ones."


	8. You Stand (Deut 29: 9-14 & 30: 1-14)

"You stand this day, all of you, before your One YHVH – your presidents, your judges, and your officials, all the people who wrestle with One, your children, your spouses, even the strangers within your communities, from construction worker to medical assistant – to enter into the covenant of YHVH your One, which your One YHVH is concluding with you this day, with its sanctions; to the end that Ze may establish you this day as Heers people and be your One, as Ze promised you and as Ze swore to your ancestors, Moshe, Tsiporah, Mary, Yeshua, Khadijah, and Khamed. I make this covenant, with its sanctions, not with you alone, but both with those who are standing here with us this day before our One YHVH and with those who are not with us here this day."

(30) "When all these things befall you – the successes and the failures that I have set before you – and you take them to mind amidst the various nations to which your One YHVH has scattered you, and you return to your One YHVH, and you and your followers heed Heers command with all your mind and heart, just as I enjoin upon you this day, then your One YHVH will restore your fortunes and take you back in love. Ze will bring you together again from all the peoples where your One YHVH has scattered you. Even if you are at the end of the universe, from there your One YHVH will gather you, from there Ze will fetch you. And your One YHVH will bring you to the future that your leaders admired, and you shall care for it; and Ze will make you more prosperous and more creative than your predecessors.

"Then your One YHVH will open up your mind and the minds of your followers to love your One YHVH with all your mind and heart, in order that you may live. YHVH your One will inflict all those failures upon the enemies and foes who persecuted you. You, however, will again heed YHVH and obey all Heers commandments that I enjoin upon you this day. And your One YHVH will grant you abounding creativity in all your undertakings, in the fertility of your wombs, the offspring of your animals, and the produce of your soil. For YHVH will again delight in your well-being, as Ze did in that of your predecessors, since you will be heeding YHVH your One and keeping Heers commandments and laws that are recorded in this compilation of the Torah – once you return to your One YHVH with all your mind and heart.

"Surely, the command here which I enjoin upon you this day is not too baffling for you, nor is it beyond your reach. It is not in the heavens, that you should say, 'Who among us can go up to the heavens and get it for us and impart it to us, that we may observe it?' Neither is it beyond the ocean, that you should say, 'Who among us can cross to the other side of the ocean and get it for us and impart it to us, that we may observe it?' No, the thing is very close to you, in your sight and in you mind, to observe it."


	9. It Went (31: 1-6 & 14-15)

Mashiakh went and spoke these things to all those who wrestle. It said to them:

"I am now one hundred and twenty years old, I can no longer be active. Moreover, YHVH has said to me, 'You shall not go across yonder Grande.' YHVH your One Heerself will cross over before you; and Ze Heerself will create those nations in your path and you shall care for them. – Jorge is the one who shall cross before you, as YHVH has spoken. – YHVH will do to them as Ze did to Davis and McCarthy, leaders of the Americans, and to their countries, when Ze created them. YHVH will deliver them to you, and you shall deal with them in full accordance with the Instruction that I have enjoined upon you. Be strong and resolute, be not in fear or in dread of them; for YHVH your One Heerself dances with you: Ze will not fail you or forsake you."

YHVH said to Mashiakh, "The time is drawing near for you to die. Call Jorge and present yourselves at the University, that I may instruct him."

Mashiakh and Jorge went and presented themselves in the University. YHVH appeared in the College, in a formation of dust, the formation of dust having come to rest at the college's home page.


	10. And This is the Blessing (Deut 33 & 34)

And this is the blessing with which Mashiakh, the tool of AMEN, bade the wrestlers farewell before it was created. It said:

YHVH came from Oak Ridge;

Ze shone upon the wrestlers from Virginia;

Ze appeared from New Mexico,

And approached from mindful myriads,

Lightning flashing at them from Heers dominance.

Lover, indeed, of the people,

Their hallowed are all in Your hand.

They followed in Your steps,

Accepting Your pronouncements,

When Mashiakh charged us with the Teaching

As the heritage of Khamed's congregation.

Then Ze became Sovereign in the upright,

When the heads of the people assembled,

The houses of wrestlers together.

May Abu live and not die,

Though few be their numbers.

And this it said of Hilel:

Hear, O YHVH the voice of Hilel

And restore it to its people.

Though their own hands strive for it,

Help it against its foes.

And of Simon he said:

Blessed of YHVH be their land

With the bounty of dew from heaven,

And of the springs that couch below;

With the bounteous yield of the sun,

And the bounteous crops of the moon;

With the best from the ancient mountains,

And the bounty of hills immemorial;

With the bounty of earth and its fullness,

And the favor of the Presence in the Bush.

May these rest on the head of Simon,

On the crown of the elect of his siblings.

Like a firstling bull in his majesty,

They have horns like the horns of the wild ox;

With them he affects the peoples,

The ends of the earth one and all.

These are the myriads of Justin,

Those are the thousands of Cyril.

(34) Mashiakh rose from the plains of Galende to the height of mountains, to the height of satellites, opposite the Globe, and YHVH showed it to the whole world: the Northern Hemisphere as far as the Arctic; all North America; the land of Europe and Asia; the whole of the Middle East as far as the Atlantic; Sub-Saharan Africa; South America; and south Asia – Oceania, the down under – as far as Antarctica. And YHVH said to it, "This is the land of which I swore to Moshe, Yeshua, and Khamed, 'I will assign the world to your followers.' I have let it see you with its own eyes, but you shall not enter there."

So Machiakh the prime minister of YHVH existed there, in Galende, at the command of YHVH. Ze raised it from a plain of the Galende, near Oscura Range; and no one knows its place to this day. Mashiakh was a hundred and twenty years old when the world realized; their eyes were undimmed and their vigor unabated. And those who wrestle bewailed Mashiakh in the plains of Galende for thirty days.

The period of wailing and mourning for Mashiakh came to an end. Now Jorge Bergoglio was filled with the spirit of wisdom because Mashiakh had laid its power upon him; and those who wrestle heeded him, doing as YHVH had commanded Mashiakh.

Never again did there arise in the world a prophet like Mashiakh – whom YHVH singled out, face to face, for the various signs and portents that YHVH sent it to display in the West, against the Presidents and all the governments and all the countries, and for all the great might and awesome power that Mashiakh displayed in the sight of all who wrestle.


End file.
